I'm not Naruto, please call me demon
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: Sequel to 'Snapped'.


**Read 'Snapped' before reading this. Contains lemon, a bit of blood and gore and an awesome Naruto.**

A butterfly.

It was the strangest thing to be seen in a battle field.

It fluttered above the two battling parties and entranced them. It weaved above their heads with rhythmic beats of its wing; it was beautiful. It was nowhere near goliath but it was still significantly bigger than an average butterfly.

Orochimaru knew that he should focus more on his opponent but he instinctively knew that his sensei was also equally in a trance. The specimen was the most alluring and mysterious he had ever seen. It was a red and orange insect that had delicate designs on its wings that glowed faintly and swirled strangely. It was because of the slight glow of the butterfly that they had even noticed it at all. He wanted to capture the creature and keep it in his laboratory, away from harm and danger but he couldn't find the strength to accomplish this goal. Even the Shodaime and Nidaime watched the thing flutter about in a trance; they swayed hypnotically at the almost inaudible beat of its wings and the way it seemed both mischievous and abashed that it was being watched. Even Sarutobi's more loyal students watched the butterfly in awe and frozen admiration at its unworldly beauty.

The noise from the smaller battles in the invasion quietened as they too noticed the silence from above and also swayed to the small red blip that was the red butterfly. It had the whole village under its spell, _'perfect.'_

It seemed to flutter towards the snake Sannin nervously and hovered in front of him, its smaller black body vibrated and the Sannin's snake-like yellow eyes followed the little thing in front of him but couldn't dodge, block, counter or parry the large mouth that morphed out of the butterfly's body. The dragon swallowed the Sannin and churned its stomach with fire, then he allowed it to erupt out of its mouth in a blast of deep blue and red fire into the air as a non-verbal signal that the leader of the invasion has been dealt with and most certainly wouldn't return _or_ revive. It directed its blue eyes at the one tailed beast-who was also entranced-and puffed out a threatening billow of smoke out of his nose; it wouldn't attack his fellow jinchuriki, no matter how crazy he was.

The beasts formerly deranged eyes wavered and collapsed until it fell in a heap on the ground, leaving a stunned Gaara on it.

The dragon flapped his large wings twice and lifted into the air effortlessly. It was charcoal black with small lines of red and blue on its wings that spanned far larger than the whole chunin exams arena, its claws were half the full height of their Sandaime Hokage and a maw filled with razor sharp teeth that could, should and probably would tear the snake boss clean in two, the dragon had innocent sky blue eyes that only one person in the whole of Konoha could have.

' _Naruto!'_

Why would the boy that swore to destroy Konoha help it in an invasion? The answer was both serious and childish. _'No one destroys Konoha but me.'_ The shape shifting boy thought darkly before he giggled maniacally, _'maybe not now but later, first I need to escape, right Kurama?'_

The fox also giggled, as crazy as his host, _'yup! After that we find that Madara and kill him too! After eating his heart of course'_ Naruto nodded sagely to what the fox said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. He flapped his great wings and zoomed out of the battle field with speed I should never have with its bulky size, he flashed to the Hokage's monument and gave a last roar in defiance before he transformed into a small humming bird and disappeared. The Hokage and his ninjas' scrambled out of their stupor and chased after the elegant creature, but predictably so they couldn't catch up to it.

You may now be asking yourself why the Sandaime in all his infinite wisdom and experience released the crazed jinchuriki that had personally spat in his face, all the while cursing his beloved village and threatening to destroy it. He answered the question in his frantic thoughts, _'why isn't his collar seal working!'_

 _Flashback_

"Let me get this straight, Sarutobi-oji-teme," said man twitched at the name the blonde boy had just called him. He was in the boy's cell, trying to see into the section of darkness that the boy was in, the innocently warm eyes he was met with were enough to crumble the defences of every man, woman and child but he stayed strong. "You want me to help the village that I want to _destroy_." The boy's eyes curved up humorously as he giggled uncontrollably, "do you hear that, Kurama? The Hokage wants me to _help_ the village! This has to be the funniest thing since that idiot we ate." He closed his eyes and rolled around on the ground as he laughed louder, "he was like, 'oh no, my kidney'" Naruto said in an obviously masculine voice.

Sarutobi felt very uncomfortable, "when was this, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde's laughter reduced to a giggle, "last night. Some idiot came to apologise about something," he threw out a hand and burped "I don't think he's waking up." He then collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Get it? He won't wake up because he's dead!" he noticed that the Hokage was staring at him, horrified, "Kurama certainly gets it."

The Hokage coughed into his hand lightly and spoke, "back on topic, Naruto-kun. I know you don't have any good intentions towards Konoha but we can cut you a deal that you can't refuse." the only sign he got that Naruto was even listening were his eyes tilting to the side, "I can tell you who your parents were."

He heard dramatic sniffles from the darkness and hoped he had the boy in a hook but that hope was destroyed when he heard laughter, "why would I want to know the dynamic douchebags that let that prick of a Yondaime seal fox butt in me?" he barked another laugh, "maybe you're going to tell me that I have a _god father_ or something!" he raised both his eyebrows when the Sandaime twitched, he glared at him and growled "or a _god mother_ " the man's right foot shook for a second. "Who are they?" the blonde said it in a deceptively calm voice that bounced around the room eerily. He shifted in the dark and shuffled further into it.

"If I tell you, can I get an oath that you wouldn't try anything that would harm Konoha?" The room got colder; he could see his frozen breath in front of his face. The old man could say he had done was containing a jinchuriki; the seals he placed on the boy and on the room could kill _him_ if he were ever subjected to it. If he were to release the seals he had on the boy, it could quite literally form a hurricane of chakra that could blaze through the whole of Konoha; Naruto was still a growing boy with an equally growing chakra network, plus the fact he had Uzumaki blood and has the Kyuubi in him. They were literally sewn into Naruto's custom made straight jacket and pants, a repentant Jiraiya drew them on the wall every month when they began to suspiciously burn. Naruto was the man's greatest regret, as well as Tsunade who had returned to the village and taken up the role of konoha's head medic; she was sure she would not be able to face Naruto. The boy in question didn't hesitate before he responded.

"I swear," he shuffled further into the darkness, the place seemingly having no space limit and muttered darkly to himself and probably the Kyuubi, and the rooms temperature reduced further with small webs of ice cracking on the wall, the old man sighed before he activated the collar seal he place on Naruto, the room went back to normal with a pained grunt from Naruto who's eyes flickered from blue to red and back at him. He still caught the light growl.

"Your god father was your father's sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin while your god mother was Tsunade of Sannin." This time the room got hotter and hotter with the chakra suppression seals burning off the wall, Sarutobi activated the seal again and watched in grim satisfaction as the room went back to normal.

The boy snarled gutturally and the old man heard distinct sounds of teeth snapping. The boy stopped abruptly and collapsed into a fit of giggles, "you mean to tell me that the person that was supposed to take me in abandoned me? Did they think I was the reason my parents died?!" his laugh increased when the man twitched again "they do think I killed them or thought so!" Let it be known that Naruto was now even better at reading people. He quietened down and asked "oh yeah, I swear to co-operate. I never want to see them again or not even this damn room can hold me back." The Hokage's shoulders slumped slightly, "when is this invasion, teme?"

Yet again the man ignored the insult and answered, "Jiraiya's says that his spies pin pointed it to next month during the chunin exams third round. Since you agreed to not destroy Konoha, I will release you on a parole of sorts to train." The only reason he was taking this sort of risk was because of the trust he had in Jiraiya's collar seal, misplaced trust because the downside the seal master did not know of was that it would weaken with constant use and they have been using it on him since he entered the institution so it meant it was very weak. He needed just one more push before he could burn through it, not now though.

"Just get me out of here and leave me alone; I can take care of my own training." The man's shoulders slumped further at hearing the boy's words; he had hoped to have the boy train with Jiraiya. He nodded hesitantly, "and…I don't want to see my 'god parents'" his eyes changed to feral red, "I don't even want them spying on me, got it!" he heard the boys audible breath, "what happened to my senseis'?"

"They were executed the day you entered this institution," Sarutobi nodded again and left the room to inform someone to release the boy, "I don't want you eating anyone again, Naruto-kun." He said sternly.

He was answered with a scoff and a roll of Naruto's blue eyes, "I won't promise that, teme." Hiruzen made to go out but Naruto stopped him, "and remember…I'm not Naruto, please call me demon!" and he fell into hysterical giggles. The Sandaime sighed and walked out of the room. When Naruto was sure that the man was far enough he lessened his giggles, "seems we've got our chance, Kurama."

'Yeah' the fox boomed in answer, 'we just need you to get used to your powers. Training time!' they fell into maniacal laughs. Naruto was part demon. Since it was the Kyuubi that had forcefully merged with him, he got the foxes mythical powers, namely shape shifting. Anything that he forged in his demented mind was physical unlike the henges' illusion.

"Now I can finally find this _itch_ …"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata heard some villagers' whisper that the Yondaime's son was being released today and she knew as a fact that she had to do something to welcome him back.

For her, the exams were painfully easy. Though she was not the same, putting it lightly. After hearing that Naruto was tortured before he was institutionalized she snapped, not majorly but still noticeably. Her change was gradual.

Nowadays she chose to wear a tight fitting full body spandex suit that showed off her blooming figure, literally giving grown men bleeding noses when they saw her. The suit had deep orange gloves and black open toed ninja sandals; the suit itself was black with trace amount of orange on it lining the arms and legs. She wore very short dark orange shorts but nothing else on top. Her favoured weapon was an expensive chakra conducting mallet, an iron thing that she surprisingly carried with the ease and elegance of a ballet dancer. Her whole countenance was frowned upon by her clan but after she beat her mouthy sister half to death only with her unrestrained jyuuken, they shut up and glared away from view. Her skills were better than all the girls in her class and when she combined her mallet and byakugan, better than _all_ the boys. Her clothing wasn't all that she changed; her personality took a drastic change as well.

She was a smiling angel to most that skipped joyfully around with her trusty mallet on her shoulders and her unknowingly seductive hips swaying around hypnotically. She laughed loudly at random moments and spacing out at other random moments. But at night she hunted, prowled around and murdered civilians in their homes; she had been stalking Naruto since after he first saved her from some bullies and noticed that almost the whole village hated him and treated him wrongly. She infiltrated their houses more stealthily than she had ever done when she stalked Naruto and tapped them to their chairs, with their mouths also tapped shut. She tortured them, enough said. Hinata was a stone cold killer.

She was matched against her cousin in the chunin exams. It was a long and tiring match, for Neji that is.

He tried goading her, taking verbal pot shots to stop her giggles and maniacal dancing so she would take him seriously, it worked when he insulted Naruto. She laughed alright, dodging his palm strikes and swatting them aside with ease. When she took the initiative to attack was when he used the _'60 heavenly palms'_ (correct?) on her.

"Just give up, Hinata- _sama_ , like the weak trash you are." She spaced out and he smirked triumphantly, "proctor, c-" he was cut off by a spurt of blue chakra from the downed girl who moaned against the pain and picked up her mallet, "h-how!?" She cackled in reply and ran to him, her mallet already swung half way _'kaitan!'_ Hinata jumped away a split second later and stuck to the wall. Neji smirked cockily and yelled "you can't get past the Hyuugas' ultimate defence!"

She cocked her head to the side cutely, and her mallet glowed blue, "ultimate defence?" the Hyuuga heiress hopped down from the wall and tapped her mallet on the floor gently, it cracked slightly on contact, "let me show you _one_ of my 'ultimate' attacks." She then rocketed to Neji who brought up his _'kaitan'_ again and watched as she slammed her mallet on the chakra wall around him. It resounded with a deafening boom, Neji had to use his chakra to stick to the ground or he would have blown away but he couldn't block the kick to the face, the strike threw him across the arena and he skidded till he reached the wall. Her cousin stumbled to his feet and glared at the grinning girl, her mallet glowed again and she ran at him but he blocked with another heavenly spin this continued four more times until he was kneeling on the ground, panting tiredly while the only sign of her tiring was the perspiration on her forehead.

Hinata kicked him to the wall and was about to slam he mallet onto his head but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She hissed at the contact and threw a kick to the proctor who let go of her limb and dodged it.

"You're not allowed to touch me," she spat before she cracked her neck and grinned maniacally at him, Hinata blinked innocently, "Do I win?"

He nodded and shouted, "Winner, Hyuuga Hinata!" and watched as she skipped back to the contestants' booth. It seemed that she was almost as connected to Naruto as Kyuubi was.

Back to the present, she had heard that 'her' Naruto was going to be released today so she chose to go to his apartment and clean up a bit, welcome him home properly.

This was the sight Naruto came upon when he entered his apartment. The girl that usually blubbered, stuttered and fainted swayed around the house wearing a dark orange apron, dusting random things in the already clean apartment with the smell of freshly made ramen floating seductively in the air. He took a long and hard look at her appreciating the view; he wasn't a pervert no matter how you looked at him but _damn_. He stayed at the door way, trying to comprehend what was happening but the Kyuubi's perverse yells for him to 'mate with her' were greatly distracting.

He chose that moment to make himself known, "what are you doing?" she stumbled but caught herself on the kitchens counter. Her face reddened as she fumbled with the bottom frills on her apron.

"I-I-I was j-just helping y-you cl-clean up, Naruto-kun." She then took a deep breath and steeled her nerves before she walked up to him and gave him a firm hug, "welcome home."

It took all the strength both in his deranged mind and leanly muscled body to not push her up the wall and claim her, _'so you're my itch…'_ he took in the lavender smell of her hair and soft body. He looked around the apartment and grinned when he saw the large mallet leaning on the wall but he didn't reciprocate the hug, "who sent you?"

The girl gasped into his chest and punched his stomach, "no one sent me! I-I came because I wanted to!" the purple haired girl bunched up his plain black shirt and breathed in "you smell so _nice_." He was mentally debating with the Kyuubi whether or not to trust her and when you got past the incoherent babbling, sputtering, grunting and yipping one would be able to understand that the tailed beat was quite literally shoving him forward.

He timidly circled his arms around her and when they were in place he harshly pulled her waist towards him, "where is this Hinata coming from," he whispered in her ear sending ripples through her as she pushed more into him, "I like this Hinata, she sounds…fun." He bit her ear gently and rubbed her thighs appreciatively, her legs quivered and she lifted a leg around his hips, trying to scratch the urge she felt anytime she thought of him without his shirt on.

"This Hinata is the new me, Naruto-kun." She purred in reply, looking deep into his eyes as she stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch and stroked her thighs in kind, "this Hinata won't go away, never again, be-because I-I love you." His eyes widened but he bent forward and gave her face a strong sniff, "I was cowardly then, but now, if-if you want me, even as a toy I'll never leave you again…" she shuddered when he slipped a hand into her shorts and cupped her shapely rear.

"You smell nice too…" it was his own twisted way of reciprocating her feelings albeit not yet so intensely. He brushed his lips against hers and muttered to her, "You smell really nice." She bit her lips and looked at him from under her eyelashes, "you don't have to be my toy, Hinata-chan," he brushed he lips again but a bit firmer "why not be my mate?" her legs quivered again and he used his other hand to lift her other leg up and hook it around his waist, he pushed her against the wall and licked her neck slowly, "I have bad plans for this damn village so you have a chance to run away. What do you say?"

Hinata had never felt so happy. So the heiress growled out " _fuck the village_ , Naruto-kun." She gave him more room on her neck to keep roaming, feeling the toothy grin against her skin "you don't even have to ask." Hearing this Naruto's chest rumbled and he licked her neck again before he bit her, channelling a drop of the Kyuubi's chakra mixed with a lot of his, she stifled her scream and instinctively bit him back on the neck, channelling her own chakra. Very slowly, Naruto ground into her and enjoyed her breathy stifled moans.

That night, they stayed up till after sunrise having savage sex, and after a short ramen break they continued doing so till the night. It looked like two were-wolves (or were-foxes) mating; with Naruto being the closest thing to a fox and Hinata who let her more aggressive side show, fiercely. The fact that the Kyuubi mixed with Naruto's chakra had linked them together forever was mutually known and accepted; she couldn't shape shift but her formerly pale lavender eyes turned pale red and her canines grew a little, pocking out of her lips slightly but her hands and feet remained the same as they were before. Her hair had blonde at the edges as well as his had purple at his.

They trained in the forest of death. Hard. She was much stronger than before so she posed a bit of a challenge to her shape shifting mate but he was still stronger, still they occasionally stopped training and had random sex; it was a feeling they would never get used to. Her team mates even questioned the bite marks on her neck and the noticeable limp she had, she just waved away their concerns and beat Kiba into the ground when he became too insistent. She packed all the possessions she had in her clan's compound and moved in with the blonde, using her saved up wealth and re-modelling the apartment into something it was supposed to look like.

The couple had a plan. Over power the collar seal on Naruto's neck with Kyuubi chakra, kill the head of the snake and…

 _Flashback end_

Find followers.

This was easy because of Kurama's chakra. Hinata snuck away after the Sannin was killed and crossed with Naruto outside of the villages walls. Naruto changed back to his normal form and hugged the girl from behind, grinding into her shamelessly. "I swear, I can't keep my hands off you."

She moaned quietly at his ministrations, "then don't."

He sighed, turned her around and hugged her. "We need to concentrate on what we need to do." He grinned into her hair, "We can have all the sex we want after we find loyal followers. Firstly, where is Oto?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Three weeks after Orochimaru's demise, members of Otoagakure were in for a surprise when two heavily shrouded couples walked into the villages centre and attacked them. It was a strange attack because it sounded like an eerie woman singing, successfully lulling them all to sleep, even those that were not close to the singer. (Read: siren). The surprise made the victory swift and silent, no one died though.

Naruto stood over Kabuto's passed out form; he was the spy in Konoha. They were in what looked like Oto's administrative building, in search of the leader that took charge after the snake Sannin's ultimate demise.

He smirked at Hinata who sat on the Otokage's desk, her trusty mallet leaning beside it, "now for another perk for being a half-demon." He grabbed the silver haired teens head roughly and channelled a bit of his own chakra to Kabuto's brain, the boys eyes shot open and he gasped for air, grasping his head that Naruto still held onto. The boy stopped his attempt and his eyes locked with Naruto's, the blonde with purple tipped hair tried his best to smile gently but it still came out as crazed, "do you know who I am?"

In the Kabuto's mind, some nerves snapped and attached back together. His eyes widened dramatically as he gasped, he grabbed onto Naruto's hands with his own firmly and felt it as if it was the first time in a long time he had seen Naruto, "master?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I am your master! Tell me…what is my name?" he grasped the boys head harder and Kabuto whimpered at the feeling but still held his hands tenderly, Naruto's eyes burrowed through his, refusing to blink or breaking contact. This time he whispered 'gently', "what is my name?"

"…Na-Na-Naruto-sama! Uzumaki Naruto-sama!"

The other boy smirked in accomplishment and nodded, he slowly let go of Kabuto's head and stood up. He motioned for the boy to stand up "that is my name, but only my mate can call me that…please call me demon…or Akuma-sama or better yet Oni-sama." The silver haired boy knelt down before his master and gave a sharp 'Hai Oni-sama!' "Good, take me to all the others who have even the smallest bit of power in this place, all of them. This place is going to really change, right Hina-chan?" the girl slide off the desk and sashayed to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a solid kiss, making sure to press firmly against him, he lifted her up by her legs and wrapped them around him, he slammed her against a near wall and proceeded to ground into the girl, "I'll take that as a yes."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Although the all of the elemental nations and hidden villages the news of Orochimaru's death was popularly known, none knew of the fate of the village the man created. If one was to true and cross Oto's border they would immediately be caught by either a never seen before beast or a mutated devils snare. This lasted for 4 years. When the borders could finally be breached by the hidden villages' spies what they came upon was surprising.

They came upon a thriving village with content villagers and elite ninjas'.

Oto had expanded so it could further protect Grass country properly. The gates were painted blood red and infused with splotches of deep purple, one touch from a Kumo spy and he was incinerated immediately. Jumping over the wall was also out of the question because of the constantly flying saw toothed birds in the sky that devoured a cocky Iwa ninja, air borne. More surprises come up when an Oto nin caught them trying to capture a bird while jumping over the wall, he smiled at them warmly and said, "if you just wanted to come in, why didn't you say so?" and as desperate as they were they didn't bother looking the gift horse in the mouth, that was how they came upon the thriving village.

The village had a larger than life metal gate with a grinning fox carved onto it. It had a smaller door at the left side to allow in normal sized people and non-vehicles. They looked on suspiciously at the smiling gate keepers, and the waving farmers that passed by. It was too peaceful.

"welcome spies to Egaoagakure no sato, The Village Hidden in Smiles!" they were startled out of their thoughts with a voice, deep from puberty, exclaimed from in front of them, they were so distracted that they didn't notice him coming over. He wore a blood red with purple tip Kage's hat that shadowed his face till his whisker marked mouth, he covered his body in an equally red cloak and purple edges, black ANBU pants, black muscle shirt and red flak jacket, and he also wore black fingerless gloves and black open toed boots. His exposed mouth grinned at them showing of his pearly white fanged teeth, "you may find that the village is fully equipped, fully capable and totally welcome to the other curious villages. Feel free to explore around, ask questions, heck! You can even take shit samples. But I ask you not too snoop too deeply or…" he zipped in front of a generic Konoha ninja and stroked her cheek delicately, "I'll have my ninjas'" he gestured to the grinning gate keepers and some high rise building that had fox masked people hiding in its shadows and one wearing a purple cloth on his right arm waved merrily at them, "capture you, take you to my dungeons, torture you, then…" he rubbed the hyperventilating female Konoha ninja's arm soothingly and breathed into her face, his breath smelling faintly of ramen, cinnamon bun and apples, "I'll eat you." The girl was too half lidded to even respond, Naruto's hat covered her head as well so it allowed her to see his face clearly, he had warm blue eyes that she fell into and wished never to come out of, he leaned forward and whispered, "do you understand?" the girl nodded numbly, feeling a bit woozy. He stepped back abruptly and spread his arms, "then go crazy."

Egao could be considered a first world village if there was ever such a thing. The most noticeable was the advancement in their building. The tallest being their Kage's tower which went up into the clouds, the smallest being a residential building at the edge of the residential area and that building had all the necessary things: furniture, a week's worth of food, some clothes among others. It only allowed in the one keyed into the blood seal on the door or else…you know, incinerate. There were large farms in a whole new section of the village that produce fruits, vegetables, fibre, etc. at an alarming rate. Let's not forget the animals, they were huge but tamed.

The ninja system was the same as the ones in the other villages but the training differed. Students were given a year to learn whatever theoretical aspect, leaving the remaining three years for the practical aspect, having the students run drills that would have broken any seasoned chunin and they did it without complaint, weakness and with a smile on their faces. Their spars were most noted for their boulder shattering blows. The head of the academy, a white haired man named Kimimaro, told them that every week they were grouped into seven and have them perform war drills in their forest against other teams; the winning team would be rewarded with whatever they wish for. _Anything_. This was why they did their drills without complain, the rewards were worth it. The ninjas were paid more per rank and mission rank, the pension was also mouth-watering.

They did not really need other things from other villages but they allied and traded with a liberated hidden mist, rehabilitated hidden sand and other minor and less know villages. The spies were still scratching their heads on how the caravans got past them, the answer was simple: underground trains. It was considered the hardest thing to build but the most useful when it was finished. The ninjas collaborated with the conductors and construction workers, digging holes deep into the earth and branched off into 8 different directions, towards dropping points near the allied villages, this meant they had 8 trains in total that could carry caravans, traders, their children (if any) and animals, making it a colossal creation.

The civilian schools were smaller but still grand in size and quality of students. Unlike most other villages, it wasn't discriminated but treated with the greatest of respect. The students were taught basic knowledge on all subjects imaginable until they reach their third year of study where they would have to choose a branch to continue studying. They were also taught a bit of self-defence just in case they were in a bind.

The last place they checked was the village's hospital. It was not taller than most of the buildings but it was wider than all. The head medic, Karin, gave them a tour of the facility, showing them the patients rooms, the emergency rooms, quarantine rooms, etc. the medics were effective, dedicated and fast, as if there was someone they yearned to impress. Most kept a professional face around them while others smiled at them thinly; they were tired and on their break.

There was a cave far away from the village that contained eggs, seeds and cubs. They were saturated in an unfamiliar but very toxic chakra that mutated them. They must be the front line security the village had.

Not to forget the power plant in the centre of the village.

The spies went back to their respective villages satisfied with what they found out.

Meanwhile, the Egaokage looked out of his the window that covered the wall, following the failed infiltrators with a satisfied smirk. He looked over to the door where his right hand man, Kabuto Yukushi stood holding a clip board, he was Naruto's advisor and the one who took charge of the village when Naruto couldn't keep himself together to make even the smallest coherent thought. He waved the man over and patted him on the shoulder, "I may not say this too many times, Kabuto, but I'm glad I had you as my advisor." The man tore up but kept himself together,

"Thank you, Oni-sama!"

"No problem." He looked back out of the window and withdrew his arms into his cloak, "do I have anything important I need to remember?"

"Hai Oni-sama. Tayuya-san has requested for your presence for a FOXES demonstration this evening" the Kage nodded and Kabuto continued, "The new train being constructed needs more funds," another nod, "we have Egao's chunin exams tomorrow, we need you to speak to them. Here I've already written the speech." The man laughed loudly and took the paper from the silver haired man, motioning for him to continue as he read through the speech "the Okami clan head requests a meeting to discuss ways on incorporating his clan and their Nin wolves into the police force and hunter Nin squads in thirty minutes time." Naruto nodded as he read the speech, mumbling to himself as Kabuto continued, knowing fully well that the man could multitask "finally, you have a date with Hinata-sama tonight."

Naruto snapped his head towards Kabuto and smirked, "believe me when I say this, I have NOT forgotten about that." His answer was a smile, "let's be heading to the Okami clan compound for that meeting, besides I want to see if they're fitting in." he walked out of his office and smiled at his secretary "if anyone wants to meet me tell them to find me tomorrow unless it's an emergency," the woman nodded and went back writing in a file.

The only thing Naruto could admit that kept him relatively sane was looking after _his_ village. The first two years were hard because of his broken (but now healing) mind and his blind desire to the use the village to destroy Konoha but now he had developed a sort of liking to the ambitious people. Orochimaru never really had what they wanted in mind but Naruto most certainly did. He walked out of the tower and waved at the villagers he passed; he even ruffled a little boy's hair and laughed loudly when he blushed. He didn't like his people, he loved his people. They were much friendlier than Konoha ever was and disregarding the fact he brain washed those in the upper echelons' into recognising him as their master, he didn't brain wash the people, in fact they celebrated when they found out that he was the one to kill their former dictator. Let us not forget that he still wanted to annihilate Konoha, he was just bidding his time in doing so; maybe in a few more years.

They kept walking until he entered the clan compound, he nodded to some of the elderly and laughed when the children and their animal companions ran circles around him. He looked at an approaching man who wore the standard jounin garb but with silver rimmed glasses and silver gloves, he was lean but had wiry muscles over his sleeved arms and legs. Beside him trotted a white wolf who bowed to the Kage, Naruto bowed back. "I think that's enough kids, we don't want to tire out our Egaokage right?" the children stopped and shook their heads, and they ran away with their wolf companions at their tails. "My apologies, Oni-sama, they have so much energy."

"No apologises needed, Tenjo-san, I too have a lot of energy." They shared a chuckle before the blonde continued, "how has your clan been coping; you relocated here since last week?"

The man bowed deeply to Naruto, "we cannot express our appreciation enough, Oni-sama." His clan were part of Kiriagakure but were prosecuted as bloodline users, they moved away to where they thought would welcome them and they found Egao. It was through this clan that Naruto was made aware of the situation in Kiri and chose to lend his hand, when he killed the despotic Mizukage he only asked the new Mizukage to ally with his village. "We would not know where to go if you had declined us a home here." Tenjo was in his late twenties, he inherited his father's position as clan head when he was killed defending their former home.

"I welcome those I see who need the help most." Was the younger man's answer.

"Still, thank you and I would still like to repeat that on behalf of my clan we swear loyalty to you and the village. Your village is really welcoming; I haven't seen any problem so far besides building a suitable clan compound."

"You are most welcome to request for funds. Have you allowed your clans children to attend the academy?"

"Hai, they were very happy, I have seen the curriculum and I have to applaud you on pushing them, it would help them in the long run," Naruto started walking around the growing compound watching the construction workers do their work, building the clan houses and a sort of kennel for the wolves, with the other man at his side, "I sparred with one of your FOXES and let me just say that they are _strong_."

"I can't take all the credit, Tenjo-san, Kabuto and a few others helped me build this village to where it is now." He patted the blushing Kabuto on his shoulders before he slide his hand back into his cloak, "so I hear that you want to incorporate your clan into the police and hunter nin squads. I think it's a good idea, we needed a way to track and maybe contain or capture until reinforcements arrive. I can have Kidomaru-san arrange it tomorrow, the hunter nin would have to be on hold until we have a rogue nin-which I doubt-or we get our own bingo book. Still, your clan mates would be placed in teams that would function as trackers, I'm sure they'll work well with their team mates." Tenjo nodded as he listened to his village leader, the man exponentially stronger than him, while Kabuto jotted down what he was saying, "What do you think, Kabuto-san?"

"I think that would be excellent, Oni-sama."

They kept walking around, with Tenjo randomly commenting on something and Naruto giving him his opinion. Naruto looked at Kabuto who tapped his clip board, "well, Tenjo-san, I believe our tour has ended. I have other places to be now, but if you ever need something I'm sure my village can provide as long as it's not taken by force." He waved over his shoulder to the man and proceeded to walk towards the FOXES headquarters in the centre of the village, near the power plant. The FOXES (or FOX for singular) were what other villages would call ANBU. They were specialized unit that exclusively took S rank missions; they were more predisposed to doing them. They wore fox masks and the standard clothes for ANBU but theirs were sleeveless and streaked red at the side of their pants. The ranks were determined by the fox tattoos they had on their right shoulders, from one tail to eight; the commander was the only one that could have nine tails. He chose Tayuya to be the commander because she was the most violent and determined to prove herself; she trained in her physical aspects and increased her genjutsus' potency, adding a few ninjutsu to her arsenal. The chakra that he gave her altered the cursed seal on her, stabilizing it, preventing them from losing control. Better, her swearing has reduced.

He moved straight through the building to the back where he knew was their main training ground. He walked out and smiled at the rambunctious red head, her mask was in her hand with the other hand waving at him. "Oni-sama! You're just in time." She looked at the assembled FOXES who stood at attention, chests out, backs straight. They had tanto's on their backs, some had dual swords others had katana's on their hips. Standing beside Tayuya was a horse sized fox, his nine long tails swaying around him lazily. The seal wasn't broken completely but enough for the Kyuubi to physically manifest with some of his powers. He waved lazily at Naruto and lay on the ground, his chin on his paws, looking at the motionless ninjas'.

"You said you had a demonstration, I want to see how far your ninjas' have gone." The woman bowed and looked sharply at the men and women in masks. They almost filled the training ground that was a good two acres wide. She motioned to the platform she was standing on top and waited patiently as the man walked over before she started.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"That was most impressive, Tayuya-san, we have really come a long way." A light dusting of red spread on her cheeks. Naruto looked at the setting sun and scratched the back of his head goofily, "I need to get home before Hinata-chan kills me. Good night." He left the headquarters with Kabuto behind him, "Kabuto-san, tell me the truth, against Konoha how do you think we would fare?"

"We would surely crush them; our genin alone are stronger than their jounin." Kabuto paused before he continued, albeit hesitantly, "you still plan on destroying your former village, Oni-sama?"

The man grinned wildly but he rubbed the sides of his head and let the smile lessen a bit, "of course, I plan on doing it in a few years' time when I'm sure that we would be strong enough. Besides, I trust that a village or more would want to invade our thriving Egaoagakure; I wish to test its defences against their best. I'm confident it is more than enough but there's no reason not to test it."

"Very true, Oni-sama." When they passed by the Kage's residence Naruto said good bye to his loyal right hand man.

He entered the house, removed his sandals and sniffed the air. He followed his nose to his bedroom and smirked at his wife, she lay on their bed only in her uniforms orange shorts and see through silk robe. The woman saw him and beckoned him to her, "what of our date?" he said lowly, slowly climbing over her and licking her neck, sending goose bumps all over her.

"Maybe another day." She gripped his shirt and pulled him to her.

The one thing that didn't change was their wild, savage, beastly sex. As he thrust wildly in her and bite her neck, he savoured her cross eyed look and smashed their lips together again. He had lost count on how many times they came; he just went with it till she wanted him to stop which usually was after sunrise. They did not even contemplate cheating on each other. She growled and flipped them over, impaling herself firmly in him and pounding herself on him, biting his neck back and listening to his intoxicating grunts of pleasure. He reached over to help her and thrust harder and harder into her, punching her cervix with each one. They slammed lips again and again, battling with their tongues the win passing equally between them. He stood up and held her up to the wall, pounding into her with blinding fervour. She gripped his shoulders and climaxed and climaxed on him and him returning the favour till she somehow felt reinvigorated and they began again, this time the somehow found themselves on the ceiling, Naruto thrusting with all his might into her tight hole, listening to her screams and yells, urging him to go harder and faster. This got better and better every time. He had her kneel on the bed, grabbed her hips and helped impaled her again, slowly till they increased speed and she slumped on the head board, the blonde behind blurring into her. After another blinding climax she blacked out but came to a second later, she climbed off the bed and took him into her mouth, pumping him for all he was worth. He did likewise, nipping her gently and thrusting his tongue into her folds, sniffing the smell like a drug.

Two hours before sunrise came and they were still at it like rabbits on steroids. But it ended when Hinata gave a last breathy sigh shout and collapsed on her mate. He panted into her hair and grinned when she said, "that was better than last time." He was still sheathed in her but he knew he couldn't go on if she didn't want to, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, internally reminding himself about the chunin exams he was to speak at in 6 hours' time. He slid her off himself and wrapped her in a hug, drifting to sleep.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

True to his words before, a village tried to invade his home.

Iwagakure no Sato.

It happened a month after the chunin exams on a particularly peaceful day. His chiefs of security, Sakon and Ukon, rushed into his office and reported that ninjas' wearing the hidden rock forehead protectors were trying to infiltrate Kusa's borders, though very unsuccessfully. His plants and animal guards were very effective in dismembering them, but he still sent out platoons of FOXES to mop up what the animals couldn't. They were thorough and slayed all those that got past the animals. He was not going to take the attack lying down. He called in his council that consisted of the sound five, Kabuto, Karin and three civilians in charge of trade, civilian schools and food production.

"I say we burn that fuck rock village to the ground." The vocal Tayuya said to her Kage. Naruto looked from his Kage hat that lay before him and grinned at the girl.

"We wouldn't do that, Tayuya." He glowed at her pout, "we'll beat them so hard that they wouldn't be a main village again. We would beat them so hard but not destroy them, letting them know that we could have but didn't, that is a worse lose to a ninja." His council nodded at that, "now for plans. Kidomaru, have some of your best hunter nin scout Iwa's borders for any weaknesses, I trust your knowledge on weaknesses. Tayuya, get some FOXES to accompany them in case a skirmish breaks out. Karin, add in some of your more battle experienced medic nin to the squads. Sakon and Ukon, you two would be in charge of the jounins' in the village if by some twisted luck the idiot village gets past our borders."

Tayuya muttered, "Which I doubt."

The blonde smirked, "which I doubt. Kabuto, you ensure that there isn't any spy in our ranks, which I also doubt. Tatsu, huji and bibi make sure there is no mass hysteria, as it is the civilians haven't even notice that we were about to be invaded. Do you all understand what you are to do?" the nodded "then your dismissed." He swivelled in his chair and stared outside his window at the developed but still developing village, proud that he had gotten this far; much farther than any other village, all because he asked for advice. "I would protect you," he whispered, staring towards the entrance to his underground trains, "I promise."

When Kidomaru's report came back, he rushed home and had impromptu celebratory sex with his mate. Iwa was too confident, too cocky in their strength so they let their borders deteriorate leaving small but still big enough holes in them. He planned on utilizing their stupidity by having his FOXES sneak in undetected and cause mayhem at night, escaping back during the day. They would burn shops, houses and kill some of the ninjas that patrolled around. When he was sure the village would have enough sense he would let loose his chunin, jounin and FOXES on them in a frontal assault led by him, tearing down any resistance they had till he personally beat the old Kage into the dust, successfully breaking the village that looked at the man as the strongest. He warned his men not to loot the village of their money or possessions but to deal damage to it, making sure not to kill civilians and children.

The campaign was a rousing success, the only casualties being a chunin that scraped his knee dodging a thrown boulder. It was funny; he made sure to laugh the loudest.

Another month later and his village was now considered the second strongest only behind Konoha. Naruto reclined in his chair, satisfied that he had humbled the village.

The next challenge was a rogue organisation called Akatsuki.

They came knocking on his villages gates asking for his bijou. He was surprised they even made it that far and were not killed but he personally rectified the mistake when a blonde bomber threatened to level his village with a very large bomb. He sealed the bomb into Diedara, the thing frozen forever in mid explosion so if he were to ever unseal it he would explode. With Hinata's support he over powered every last one of the rogue members till he plucked out 'Madara's' eyes and squished them beneath his sandals.

Thereby ending the global threat.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was frantic.

He was still searching for his dead successor's only child. Add in the fact that he had to deal with the rise of Orochimaru's village. Egaoagakure. Why would they name their village hidden in smiles? He paced his office, his former team mates watching his every move next to his desk.

"Forget about the boy for a minute, Hiruzen, we must deal with this threat first." Kohoru exclaimed. "This is a matter of the konoha's security! They almost destroyed Iwa for kami's sake, who says they won't come for us next!"

"I know, Kohoru, but did you forget that Naruto threatened to destroy this village? And Egao was attacked by Iwa first."

"I did not forget, how can he even accomplish that? Even if he has the Kyuubi's power on his side we are still much stronger than him." The old Kage sighed tiredly and slumped his shoulders; he looked outside his window silently.

This was when the silent third observer spoke up, "let us deploy some of our ninjas to give them a warning not to even think of attacking us." Danzo offered.

Sarutobi did not even turn around to answer him, "Have you forgotten how our spies struggled to gain entry into that village?"

"No I have not. We should still have our strongest give them a warning, maybe Kakashi, Asuma, Kureanai, Yugao, Tenzo and Gai would suffice." The Kage sighed inaudibly, "Remember a good offense is a good defence."

"…I believe we should negotiate with them before we attack them."

"…as you wish, Hokage-sama."

He sent for Jiraiya and gave him a mission to contact Egao's leader and negotiate with him to not attack them so they wouldn't retaliate. "Are you sure about this, sensei, my spies' still can't get into the village." The man nodded resolutely and waved his student away.

Jiraiya landed a few metres in front of Kusa's border and summoned a small toad to find the leader and tell him he wants to speak with him. It seemed that the plants smelt that he wasn't lying so they allowed the toad passage but barred the Sannin out. He felt a small burst of chakra an hour later and looked at the relatively young and mysterious village leader. He wore his usual garb with his hat shadowing his face, a purple bandana covering his mouth.

"Your toad said you just wanted to talk, so talk." The teen said as he crossed his arms, "and do not attempt to attack me or you would find I am not alone." After saying this, a platoon of FOXES erupted out of the ground and stood behind him, with one-obviously female-standing beside him. The toad Sannin nodded, impressed on the sort of power on so young can command. He cleared his throat, and was about to perform his usual introduction but stopped at the cold feeling he sensed from the leader.

"As you may know, my name is Jiraiya. I am here on behalf of the Hokage to seek that you do not threaten Konoha or there will be consequences." Some of the FOXES stifled their laughter, "I'm very serious. We don't want trouble, you seem like you don't want trouble, let's leave it at that."

The teen scratched his chin, "if I do want to destroy Konoha, what could your precious village do to us, Iwa surely tried but they ultimately failed."

"We are not Iwa…"

"Call me Oni-sama, Jiraiya."

"…Oni-sama, there is a reason we are the strongest ranking village around-"

"-till now, toad Sannin" the Egaokage cut him off, Jiraiya kept his face neutral "I wasn't going to do this till about a few years' time but…" he snapped his fingers and the FOX beside threw Jiraiya a scroll, the Sannin scanned its content with his widened eyes, "I have now formally threatened Konohagakure no sato and I will go through with it if I see any one from that village back here to attack. Have a nice day, jiriaya and say 'hi' to Tsunade for me." He waved his arms and his FOXES leaped into the defence plants, him being the first in.

When he came back to the village, he was further shocked when all the Aburame resigned and relocated to Egao. Naturally, Konoha took this as an insult and attempted to attack and kidnap some of the clan members but they were stopped by the hidden escorts taking the clan to one of their underground train stations that took food to Suna. Danzo was livid when he found the heads of some of his ROOT ANBU on the Hokage's desk an hour after he sent them to intercept the clan. Hiruzen, disregarding the fact that Danzo still had ROOT active, had no other option but to declare war on the hidden smile village, launching attacks on it, trying to find how the village even got supplies to cut it off. Their ally Suna and some of the smaller villages refused to aid them.

Their defeat was inevitable.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Now Naruto stood on the Hokages' monument, the only place in the village not under rubble, his arms around Hinata's hips, looking over the destruction he promised the village before he planted explosives on the monument and when he and his mate were far away he ignited them and watched in satisfaction as the heads crumbled to the ground.

He expected the Sannin to at least put up a fight at least but was disappointed when they found out his real identity they seemed to lose all strength, allowing him to cut through them with a smile on his face and laughter in his heart.

 **Epilogue**

A semi immortal and unchanged Naruto stood with an equally semi immortal and unchanged Hinata as he formally handed his Kage's hat to his daughter, Himawari Uzumaki to become the Nidaime Egaokage. She had made large strides in her development till he could proudly say that he had a hard time beating her, her brother chose the path of becoming a hunter nin.

The villagers applauded for their Shodaime and Nidaime who bowed to them, and Naruto and his wife walked off the stage to their house…to have some celebratory sex.

He and his mate lived till the age of the shinobi passed but their village only turned into a city, adapting with the times. The people knew them very well, knew they weren't supposed to be alive but he didn't care, they were his people and he would defend them till the day he eventually died.

 **Authors Note**

 **Let it be known, I do not know how to write a lemon, so pardon me. Did you like it? Awesome right? Try my other stories; they're as good as this one (I don't care if I'm shamelessly advertising myself!)**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


End file.
